Reborn Anew
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: "For the crimes of conspiring with the devil and witchcraft that you have been accused here today. You, Isabelle Cullender, are sentenced to hang by the neck until death." When the Volturi are searching for new recruits, they find a Isabelle Cullender enroute to her death. When given a new life, what will she make of it? (OCx?)
1. Chapter 1

_**So new story, starting in 1692 at Salem Witch Trials, feel free to correct me for any inaccuracies.**_

 _ **I'm not sure who she'll end up with, so please do mention any ships you can think if you feel the need hit you.**_

 _ **Some parts may be harder to understand, trying to write this in the style of speech in the 1690s.**_

* * *

"For the crimes you have been accused of here today you, Isabelle Cullender, are sentenced to hang by the neck until death." I felt my life slip from my hands as I stared at my executioner. An past-husband and a murderer. I knew this was done simply to spite me, George was never able to take rejection well.

"On what evidence?" I scoffed, glowering at the man with ropes still tied around my frame. As though a women of my size could honestly escape from a hall full of fuming mothers and fathers who believed I'd caused their children's fits.

"That witch's marks on your arm, and! The touch test always proves the truth. May God have mercy on your soul, _witch._ " He motioned with a mulberry and grey clothed arm towards my brown freckles and then to the four girls who had supposedly only uncurled their fingers when I touched them.

"LIAR!" I shouted, anger colouring my words and face. They'd unfurled their lying hands when anyone touched them!

"YOU'LL BURN. YOU'LL ALL **BURN**. " I shouted as I was hauled off by three men I'd grown up with. I'd even been friends with them. Maybe that was where my mistakes began, I was far too friendly with the men. But I'd thought Charles, John, and Frank were my companions, they'd visit the local taverns with me! Only after this do I find out that they'd actually contested _against_ me!

I was thrown into the makeshift prison with nary a sideways glance from any of the three men. This prison of mine was simply a box outside with bare walls, a single bench for sleeping, and one bowl to both eat out of and to relieve myself. I would be doing no such thing with nothing to bar a particularly inquisitive onlooker!

So Isabelle, what could we have done better to end this mess before it'd started?

A few things, I suppose. Go to prayer more often, not allowed that idiot minister to touch a single garment of my clothing, though I'm still not sure as to how he recieved my favourite coif. And perhaps, I overdressed once or twice. I simply enjoyed embroidery. Was that such a crime? No. I suppose not. I think my true downfall was being married thrice.

My first died, that was no fault of my own though now I'm sure George will claim it was. Charles never had a good chest, he was always sick or cold. But then came along William, oh so dashing. Should have stopped at being a widow, I'd actually have kept my home if I had. Oh yes, I was swept off my feet by him. Although it proved rather easy for him to sweep women off their feet, and so adultery ended that marriage. That was no problem for me, I'd been given my grievance and moved on rather quickly, I seem to attract men easily.

A fault that apparently has gotten me to the point of being hung. For a crime as ridiculous as witchcraft. I should have been named Imbecile Isabelle. Or rather it was my own insistence to bring George's adultery out to the public. Not even a church official like him could stand an entire community of women's disapproval. His reputation could not be tarnished apparently, claiming that I'd bewitched him into marriage, into kissing his young cousin Anne. The same awful child that claimed fits to antagonize the church's beliefs.

I finally sat, watching women tsk as they went by. Well some tsked, others hurried as though I'd send the devil after their petticoats for lingering too long. I almost wish I could. If I were a witch escaping this room would be an easy task, surely.

Day turned to night, leaving me to sit here with my knees pulled to my chest. I'd been pricked and scratched after they'd found the freckles all over my arms. My pain was my damnation. Devil's marks they'd said, all devil's marks. Imbeciles. I was used as a means of escape from condemnation on their own selves. Usually I could talk my way out of just about any situation, persuasion was an easy art for me.

"Why are you in this box?" I jumped at the sight of a what at first appeared to be a young boy. This visitor was tiny, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short and no coif to cover it. The body under what appeared to be a cloak—which was darker, almost black—was slim and untelling. But this child-like face was too pretty for a boy's. The wide-eyed, full lipped face would have made an angel appear as a troll in beauty.

I gave this child a foolhardy grin as I responded sarcastically, "Oh don't you know? I'm the great witch of Salem." I don't think I particularly cared who I shocked anymore.

"How was this decided?" She tilted her head, watching me press my chin to the tops of my knees. I could barely see her eyes despite the fact that they seemed to glow in the dim light.

"I was accused of course, given a multitude of idiotic tests, and promptly sent here to be hung in the morn." I snorted, improper as ever.

"On what accounts?" She continued to push, showing little reaction to my plight or my insolence.

"Oh, seducing men. Giving children fits." I shrugged, watching her as best I could. She was quiet for a good while, simply watching me. I stared back at her, wondering how in the world she'd found her way out of her home at night without her mother finding out.

"Alec." A single word was uttered by her, and there appeared another. A boy this time, though his beauty matched her own.

"What do you think?" She asked him with no one emotion clear in her voice.

"Are we picking up orphans now, Jane dear?" He seemed to be teasing the girl.

"Alec." She grounded what appeared to be his name out now, obviously not interested in his games.

"What is your name, girl?" He turned his attention to me, eyeing me with some interest.

"Isabelle Cullender." I replied slowly, realising these children were not from Salem. If they had been, they would have no only have known about the trials but also who exactly I was.

"And you've been accused of witchcraft then?" He raised a brow, eyeing me. I nodded slowly.

"She's only the fifth." Jane mentioned off-handedly. "There should be plenty more to choose from."

"No. I rather like her, and why wait longer here when we could be home already?" He disagreed on the idea of looking at others, apparently.

"Fine. Get her out." Jane seemed to sigh, waving a hand towards me. I watched them warily, up until I saw the boy _bend metal_ with his _bare hands_. That was when I began to panic slightly. Maybe these were the witches, and maybe witchcraft wasn't such a preposterous crime. Well...at least I can perish knowing that I was right in assuming it'd be far more easy to simply break out of here being a witch.

"And where do you propose we change her?" Alec questioned as he held out a hand for me to take.

"We're here to save you, Miss Cullender." He looked back at me, a beautiful smile creased his face. I took his hand with a leery position. How much did I care about my soul anyways? I'd been damned already under the pure accusation of witchcraft. Might as well practice it now.

"The woods should do but should we need to travel we'll rely on you, Alec." Jane seemed to sigh, finding this to be a bother.

"Of course." He nodded, leading me towards the woods. I felt a little odd, following two angelic children into the forest. As though maybe this wasn't the best idea in terms of the greater image of God's will.

"This will hurt for only a little while." Jane smirked at me for a second as I quickly glanced back to the boy who seemed to pat my hand.

I opened my mouth when all of a sudden my words died in my chest. I felt unimaginable hell fire find its way from my wrist up to my shoulder in one swift moment. I could hear a faint scream and found it may have come from me when my mouth seemed to be open. My eyes glazed towards the boy as his mouth detached from my wrist in shock, I wanted to hit him. To defend myself against Satan's children here but...I just couldn't move.

"Please take away the pain." I whispered at him. My voice seemed to die away as I progressively couldn't hear anything either, or feel very much. My world turned black, leaving me with no sense of time or feeling in my limps.

Perhaps this is purgatory. You lie here for eternity, feeling absolutely nothing. I cannot see, nor hear, nor feel. I'm suspended in time with no concise notion of it passing me by. This is my punishment for the accusation of witchcraft. I will live here for all time, never moving, never feeling.

* * *

I had made my peace with this hell when it all seemed to fade away, little by little. Instead of the devil I was greeted by moving trees, I watched with some fascination as I could see each tree pass me by. I could hear fabric rubbing together next me, I looked over to see that I was being carried by the boy from earlier.

"She's awake, Alec." The girl called out, making him slow to a complete stop near a babbling brooke. Daylight glinted off the water and the children's skins. I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at my own arms when he'd set me on the ground.

"What happened?" I whispered, shocking myself again with the sound of my voice.

"We saved you." Jane remarked as though it was obvious. I tilted my head to the other side this time, noticing that my brown curls had unfurled themselves from under my wrappings.

"Our kind, is stronger, faster, smarter, than yours was. We elected to save a chosen few and you're the first." Alec added as an explanation of some sort.

"Take a look for yourself." He motioned towards the water as a means to prove their case. I took my steps carefully, wondering if they were simply going to drown me now or something of the sort. I peered over the edge to see my image form in the water's reflection.

Glittering red eyes sat in a heart-shaped face, like those of a porcelain angel, and greeted me with curiosity and hesitance. The lye that I'd used to blacken my hair seemed to have disapparated slightly, only hanging onto the ends of my hair with the blonde revealed near my scalp. Sin greeted my eyes with lustful gazes as I hit the water's surface to disrupt the image that had betrayed my vanity into showing itself...Or was that allowed now?

"You need not do that. Your beauty will simply aid you in your survival, Isabelle." Alec reprimanded me in an amused tone. So this vanity I'd found myself indebted to, was approved of in this new life?

"If I am so strong now, why does my throat burn?" I felt my lip pucker at that, glowering at each child. They'd done something to me, I could hear _more_. My old memories appeared foggy.

"You're in need of nourishment." He smirked, kneeling down to where I sat on the mossy floor.

"And how do we go about this?" I raised a brow, looking at both as my masters in this new subject. I was more than willing to learn. If anything, I felt like I'd been given a second chance, somehow.

"As we are the predators, Vampires and the like. We hunt our prey with speed, such prey includes humans of all walks of life." Jane began as Alec finished. It was obvious to me now that I was no longer a human. My heart beat no longer echoed in my ears, nor did the sound of my breathing. At 23 years of age, I found myself renewed with a new purpose, one that I had to engage myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sailaranel_ : I'm not sure yet, it'll probably depend on her mates age (when I figure one out for her). If it's someone like Carlisle, it'd go into the present because I like messing with the rest of the Cullens but it may become a period piece otherwise.**

* * *

"Jane. Do you think we should?" Alec stood tall again, well as much as he could. It was odd, this connection of the mind these two seemed to have. Almost envious to lack such a connection with anyone or anything despite being married thrice.

"I...think that would be lovely." I swiveled around to look at her reaction, she looked positively delighted as she nodded her head. I furrowed my brows out of confusion as she seemed to begin to drift back to the side, as though she was following the river.

"What are we doing?" I gasped slightly at the pain that was increasing simply to pull myself to my feet. I began dusting off the dirt I'd collected along the way.

"We're eliminating any old ties." Alec explained blankly, not revealing a smile nor a grimace. This didn't give me much to go on as I thought back on what that could possibly mean for me.

"I don't have any." I called, following along behind them with a growing burn in my throat.

"There must be at least one. One man that cursed you to where we found you." Jane disagreed, staring back at me with little emotion in her stare. I'd notice this was something else the two had in common, such desolate yet beautiful faces. Angels of death and despair came in the size of a child.

"Well...there is that." I admitted, watching her as she gave a set nod and began walking again.

"Then your first blood tasted shall be him." She declared with some bitter happiness behind her words. I pondered why they insisted on this odd ritual until we actually came upon the village and the sweet smells began to assault my nose.

At this I almost lost my wits, interested in nearly every house that I passed by. Each wooden structure, each window, I peeked through every single one. Searching for the man I held most of my anger with, the other parts relied mainly on an inept system of dispensing justice.

I stared into one more, my eyes could see and hear two beating hearts inside this one. I breathed in slightly, remembering the scent that I'd come to hate. George was in here. A face moved into the window, pressing itself against the panes of glass. Anne.

I smiled back at her as she let out a gasp. Her heart beat kicked up and I could smell the fear and anxiety leaping off of her in waves to call to me. I would enjoy this in some dark way. I would have my revenge.

I opened the door with little resistance, still attempting for a quiet capture of my intended persons. In the back of my blood lust soaked mind, I knew that if I were to be interrupted, they would simply have to die. We weren't a normal experience for this village, if anything I'd be a sign of the witches come back. That the crimes were true.

I held her face in my hands, staring deeply into her eyes as I spoke, "Be quiet, Anne." She hushed almost immediately, though she still looked panicked as I leaned closer.

"Be still, child." I pressed my lips to her head, quiet in death's final kiss with this child. This child that had cursed me to my fated end. In some way I felt as though I was thanking her by ending her time on this earth. She would never get out from under _his_ shadow. George's position in the church, sealed that into stone.

At first I wanted to simply snap his neck and drain him. But...then I felt what little I'd seen of the theatre inspire me. Everything went now. I have no restraints. I slinked towards the bed and sat down.

At first he didn't move, whatsoever and I began to curse my ability to sit so still. I looked back to see if perhaps Anne would do so, only to find that she hadn't moved whatsoever. I needed to make noise to wake him myself, great. I choose to cough, loudly.

This seemed to do the trick as he rolled in his sleep, peering at me for a second before he hopped up as though the devil poked him. He stared at my face, running two warm fingers down my cheek and chin.

"It's me, George." I confirmed what he seemed to be seeking. My confirmation gave him a bit of a fright. He jumped slightly and appeared to still himself almost immediately after, like he didn't want me to notice.

"How did yo-" He began, looking confused and frazzled.

"You don't permission to speak." I ordered with some power, relishing the feeling as he shut his mouth looking a tad annoyed.

"This is what happens, when you wrongly accuse someone." I whispered, leaning closer to him. "Do you understand?" I tilted my head, waiting for his response. He nodded, silent still.

"Then know this, when God waves you to the furthest hole of hell. Lying is a sin." I hissed, wrapping my hand around his neck much like a noose would have.

"The misery of the wicked in hell will be absolutely _eternal_." I remembered from a sermon of his many moons ago.

"Isabelle." He pleaded as my grip tightened.

"I saw no mercy. Neither shall you." With this I couldn't take the lingering burn anymore and cracked his neck. This was an odd act of mercy, he couldn't feel the life leaving his body. He didn't deserve half the life he'd been given. Bastard.

* * *

Weeks turned into months, months into years as I continued to do my job for the masters. Most often I would follow Felix, Demetri, Jane, and, Alec out on trips set by Aro. Strength in numbers, he always said. Luckily, with Jane and Alec, I had little to do other than stand close by to speak and we had no need for any other means of persuasion.

This life was one that I fell into easily. I felt free, no longer like I was tormented by rules to keep me down and out. Aro, Marcus, and Caius became my new interests in life as I seemed to hit a high note on the guard. My speech talents pulled me apart from the others, the ability to charm others simply by being near and uttering the words I needed too. I learned the rules quickly and adhered to them to dispense justice with little mercy.

"Mental Manipulation."Eleazer one day said those two words to me, from behind me out of the blue.

"I'm sorry?" I turned, slowly, eying the spanish vampire warily.

So far I hadn't had any issues with people in the coven and this was something that Aro appreciated when I'd touched his hand. He was impressed by my powers of persuasion when I'd been human, they'd only increased when I was turned by Alec. I was a little terrified of being cast out of the coven, or worse.

"Your ability to mention something to another, and suddenly it's an idea of their own." He explained slowly, coming closer to stand near me. I had no issues with this man, we enjoyed upholding the law for the common good. Although, given I'm much harsher in my punishments than he's ever been, I still didn't think that meant an issue would raise itself.

"I'm simply eloquent. I always have been." I raised a brow, a little confused as to how this was a special ability.

"Not quite. I'm eloquent. You're gift is that of mental manipulation, a charmed tongue if you will. You can place ideas in other's heads and spin them out to be their own." He shook his head, correcting what I'd thought.

"But-" I furrowed my brow and shook my head to disagree when he began supplying evidence of this ability.

"You asked Alec, one of the witch twins, to stop your transformation's pain. He did so with little resistance, did he not?" Eleazar waited for another disagreement when I pursed my lips in thought.

"I'd never thought of that." I murmured as I crossed my arms over my chest in wonder.

This should be known by the masters. Sometimes I wondered why the twins had chosen me to give this gift to and to do it so kindly. I had no idea of the pains others had gone through simply to become one of us. Alec had shown me mercy on a multitude of levels, some of which I could probably never repay him for and now I was only to find out that it was because I'd told him too...Kind of killed any sentiment behind it.

"I ought to tell Aro." I muttered to myself, turning to go back towards the throne room.

"He already knows, Isabelle. Why do you think you're kept by Chelsea and Corin the most?" He tilted his head, watching realisation hit my face. Aro has protected himself already, I was under some amount of wraps to keep me from overthrowing him.

I pursed my lips, mulling that over in my mind. He was simply looking out for his interests and the welfare of our world. If he went, the peace and happiness of this world would fall to calamity in minutes. It was for the best considering that there were always others there to overthrow the masters. I turned back again, towards Eleazar to smile at him fondly.

"Thank you for the information." I nodded, pleasant enough for him to bow his head in return.

"I feel everyone should have the fullest knowledge they can." He replied smoothly over his shoulder despite the accent, continuing on whatever way he was going now.

Personally, I was on my way to lead a possible new recruit into the expansive structure that was our base of operations. This Carlisle Cullen was a rare and interesting man, according to Aro. A vampire who didn't eat humans. What an odd concept. He was interested in staying in Voltura, studying our books and scripts here. An intelligent and a non-violent vampire. I was honestly quite surprised to hear he hadn't been killed by now.

I walked into the throne room, eyes darted to me then darted away quickly when I was recognized. Aro stood on the same level as this newcomer who I had to assume was Carlisle Cullen. A british man. He stood tall with taut shoulders under the layers of his coat, shirt, and his cravat. His profile interested me, it was smoother with rounded cheekbones and an almost button nose from this side. Dusty looking blonde hair was brushed back, just barely touching his coat's collar.

"Ah, here she is. Isabelle. This is Carlisle Cullen. Come, come closer, my girl." Aro noticed as I entered the room and stood for a second. Unsure as to whether or not I could simply walk up and introduce myself. When the Romanian Coven had come around, I was meant to simply mediate between the masters and Stefan or Vladimir. Aro had claimed it was my charms that sent them on their way, peacefully.

"Sir." I nodded my head to Carlisle as a greeting, keeping my eyes away from him despite the piqued curiosity.

"I've heard many things about you. You'll be of great interest to me." Carlisle's voice felt like a soft breeze of air, drifting over my face and ears gently.

"Ah yes. Of course. I'm sure you two will have much to speak of." Aro replied warmly. This was almost odd as I focused on Aro's crinkled face, skin like paper and veins mashed together in one layer.


End file.
